Rescue Me
by Bunni15
Summary: Kyouhei and Sunako are two very stubborn people when it comes to their feelings, ESPECIALLY their feelings about each other. When the time finally comes will these two take a chance on possible happiness? Or will they let the opportunity fly past them?
1. Opening Backround

_I do not own the wallflower, I just love it very much :_

_Please read and review!!_

_Also The song Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel_

_is what inspired me to write this story ._

_Oh yea this is my first fanfic so be nice, and it's short because _

_I wanna test out to see if anyone likes it. _

_I've already written 2 more chapters._

_**Rescue Me**_

_By Bunni 16_

Sunako Nakahara, age 17. Is currently sitting on her floor, hugging her knees to her chest. A dark aura seems to surround her, even more so than usual. She sighs and looks up at her bedroom door, which seems to have been flung open with haste. Her television is on, and the movie Psycho is playing in the background, and the clock reads 6:15 PM. There are two bean bags, with a bowl of popcorn sitting between them. As we examine the site closer we wonder what had been happening only moments before.

--

Sunako Nakahara has drastically changed since we first met her about two years ago. When she was forced to move in with 4 blindingly bright creatures of light. But about a year and a half later she just got used to them. And much to everyone's surprise her and Kyohei had actually become good friends, and extremely close. By extremely close, of course I mean not in the intimate ways, but in the more brotherly sister way….if you could call it that, they hung out and watched movies together all the time.

Now as our scene changes to an hour before what we 1st entered in on. We see Sunako in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. Little did she know that her and Kyohei's relationship was about to change drastically.

* * *

_There you have it!_

_This is the opening description of the story._

_please R&R_

_so I know if I should continue with the story :_

_--Melissa_


	2. 1 hour earlier

Oh hello again it's me

Here again with chapter two.

this chapter is longer yay

* * *

**Rescue Me**

By Bunni16

**1 Hour Earlier 5:15 PM**

Sunako is busily cooking tonight's dinner, fried shrimp. Kyohei had practically graveled at her feet that she make it. It was quite an embarrassing scene at school actually. Sunako thought she was going to melt from all the attention Kyohei attracted to her.

So she hastily agreed to make it.

She even gave her word.

So here she was putting the finishing touches on the meal, and setting the table.

'_That Kyohei sure knows how to manipulate a situation'_ she thought shaking her head.

Finally done, she yelled for the guys to come and eat.

First down of course was Kyohei.

"Yes, fried shrimp!" he yelled excitedly jumping into his seat, and hastily scarfving it down.

Sunako just rolled her eyes.

Soon the other three arrived, and picked up their plates to leave.

"Where are you guys going?" Sunako asked curiously

"Uh...well...we...were…going...to uhh." Yuki stammered as if trying to recall a story he had been told to remember.

Sunako raised her eyebrow. '_Something odd is defiantly going on.'_

Finally Ranmaru interrupted Yuki's incoherent babbling

"We are going back to Takenaga's room, for a study group." Ranmaru said smoothly, and Yuki gave a sigh of relief, while nodding. Takenaga just stood there quietly.

"Well alright, whatever." Sunako said waving her hands as if giving them permission to leave. She then took her seat at the table.

Kyohei looked up from his feeding frenzy, and gave Ranmaru a strange look, and as Ranmaru turned to leave. He gave Kyohei a thumbs up and a wink. As if to say _'Tonight's the night buddy!'_

Kyohei finally realized what was happening.

Less than 3 weeks ago, Kyohei had confessed that he had deeper feelings for Sunako, and this must be their obvious plan to try and help him along.

He sighed and looked over at Sunako.

She however was totally oblivious to what was going on around her. She just sat there munching on her shrimp. Even now Kyohei thought she looked more beautiful than ever. Kyohei would never admit it but he had always admired the strange girl. Even when she was even stranger than she is now. He always like how she never took shit from anyone, especially him. He also would never admit that his friendly feelings towards Sunako had long since past more than a year ago. He truly did love her. He smiled to himself as he reminisced.

"Kyohei….?"

Sunako's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Uhh...what?" He replied mentally cursing at himself, for acting like a lovesick school girl with that dumbass grin on his face.

"Why are you staring at me…" she continued giving him another strange look.

"Well… you see I was thinking…I'm in the mood to watch a scary movie tonight, are you in since I know you have the best collection." He replied

'_yes good cover!' he thought_

"Of course I am!" She shouted in joy "What movie do you want to watch?!"

Kyohei mentally laughed, at how she was acting like a kid in a candy store, it was kind of cute.

"How bout you pick out one we both haven't watched yet and I'll meet you in your room at six."

He smiled as he watched her; he loved seeing her like this. Given she was excited about the horror movie, not so much the spending time with him part, but hey it was a start, and he was happy with what he could get.

"Ok that sounds good, see you then." She smiled as she started to clear off the table, you could tell she was daydreaming about something, and Kyohei could only guess that it had to do with blood and guts.

"It's a date then." _'SHIT what did I just say?'_

"What did you say?" Sunako snapped out of her own little world and looked at him.

'_shit Shit SHIT!'_ Kyohei panicked

"Uh…I'll see you later, amake some popcorn ok." He said and hurried up to his room.

'_Why are all the boys acting so strange today' _Sunako wondered (A/N Totally OBLIVIOUS)

Hurray Chapter two!!

please R&R

I would be happy :


	3. Conflicting Emotions

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry for not updating in forever!_

_But long story short. My laptop broke right after I updated the last chapter._

_Which was on vacation. Then I had to wait till I got back home to fix it. Then the air broke at my house_

_And is is freakin hot!_

_But now I'm ready and typing._

_Also I've already hand written 2 other chapters hopefully I won't be lazy and type them soon._

_By the way_

_Italics mean thoughts._

* * *

**Rescue Me**

**By Bunni16**

**5:50 PM**

Sunako had just finished popping some popcorn, and placed it between two bean bags she had placed in front of the TV. Scanning through her DVD collection, she picked out the movie _Psycho. _She placed the movie into the DVD player, and wandered into the bathroom.

Giving herself a quick check in the mirror, she wondered if she should fix her hair up a bit, it was starting to become tangled.

Grimacing at the tangled mess of hair she took out a brush, and ran it through her hair. After a few strokes she stopped.

"What the hell am I doing?!" Sunako practically yelled at her mirrored image. "Since when have I cared what I look like around Kyohei of all people?!" she yelled again to her own image as if expecting it to respond, but it just stared right back.

Dropping the brush she turned off the light, and walked back into her room.

'_I mean me and him are barely friends'_ she walked over to her windows and began closing the curtains for optimum scary movie viewing. _'Well, they hadn't really ever been __**great **__friends, but then why was she hanging out with him? I guess we are kind of friends…or something….'_ She furrowed her brow; she was defiantly confusing herself in this argument against…herself.

"I'm going crazy!" she threw her hands up in the air, and stalked over to one of the bean bags taking a seat.

'It's not like I'm denying that he's good looking…'she stopped mid thought for about 10 seconds 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING' she smacked herself in the head, trying to hit the strange thoughts out of her mind.

She sighed, and looked up the clock read 6:00 PM, laughing silently.

"Typical as always Kyohei." She muttered to herself, and smiled slightly.

* * *

**Kyohei's room**

**6:03 PM**

"Shit, I'm late!" Kyohei yelled aloud.

In a frenzied panic, he grabbed a clean shirt, and threw it on. He was nervous, a first time experience for him.

He put on a brave face a quickly walked to Sunako's room. Tonight was the night; he was going to tell Sunako how he felt. They had become pretty close over the years, and he thought tonight would be the perfect time.

Stopping in front of Sunako's door, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice answered.

He opened the door, and saw her sitting in a bean bag chair munching on some popcorn; even now he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

Sunako turned her attention away from the popcorn, and looked at Kyohei.

"You're late." She said in a very flat tone, staring at him all the while.

Kyohei stared back at her his gaze unwavering.

"Give me a break!" he shot back as he walked over to the empty bean bag taking his seat.

"You live down the hall!" she exclaimed, grabbing another piece of popcorn from the bowl.

"Yea...but I had to shower; I didn't want to show up all dirty." He said in a seductive voice, winking at her.

Sunako froze and her face turned bright red. "Whatever…lets just watch the movie." She muttered. Grabbing the remote.

Kyohei just laughed, he loved messing with Sunako like that, and it was always so cute when she became flustered.

"What are you staring at!?"

Sunako's voice broke him from his thoughts. She looked kind of ticked off.

"Oh nothing..." he smirked at her. "Just at how cute you are." He laughed.

"Shut up!" she yelled throwing a pillow at his face. "Just watch the freaking movie!"

Kyohei smiled and turned his attention to the screen. '_If only she knew how serious I was being'_

* * *

_Heyy thanks for reading!_

_I'd like to thank_

_Minagi Soryu_  
_DarkSmile_  
_sunakoxkyohei_  
_Trihn_  
_Murasaki Ai_

_for reviewing._

_also I'll answer anyones questions in the chapter_

_following the questioned chapter._

_if that makes sense?_

**R&R**


	4. Is this a date?

**Hey I am not dead in case anyone was wondering.**

**The whole story is that right after, I put up Chapter 3, my laptop decided**

**To die. So we fixed it then school started, and it's my senior year so I've been really busy. Plus I've been working out every day to get in shape, so by the time I get home I don't even get on my laptop.**

**And to top it all off I can't find my drafts of chapter 4 & 5 so I can't even remember where my train of thought was going. It's all just very aggravating. But I'm not giving up so I wrote this chapter today on the 3 hour airplane ride home from NY.**

**And if it makes no sense or it seems sloppy, bear with me please haha.**

**Please R&R and I will love you forever!**

* * *

**Rescue Me**

By Bunni16

As Kyohei sat there watching the movie, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sunako looked, as she stared intently at the screen, totally immersed it the movie. And yet he could care less about the movie, all he cared about was being here with her.

Sunako sat totally absorbed sat totally absorbed in the movie until she had a weird feeling that someone was staring at her. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away from the screen, and saw Kyohei staring at her with a goofy look in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Sunako tartly asked.

Kyohei snapped out of his daze as soon as her voice hit his ears. Then he realized Sunako was staring at him, and he grew awfully nervous under her wondering stare.

"Are you gonna answer me? Or sit there and look stupid?" She scoffed

Kyohei knew he had to say something quick or he'd look like a total idiot.

"No…no…uhh…what?" Kyohei blurted out.

Sunako just stared at him as if in shock.

"Wow you really are an idiot!" she laughed.

"Shut up!" Kyohei retorted "there's no need to be a bitch!" he yelled obviously hurt by Sunako's words. If only he didn't react so harshly to her.

Sunako just brushed off Kyohei's comments. She had learned a while back that was the thing to do because half the time Kyohei never meant what he said.

"Sorry" she laughed a little more "What's your deal today anyway? You've been acting more insane than usual today" she said grabbing a piece of popcorn from the bowl.

Kyohei shifted nervously in his bean bag. He didn't know what to do. For once he was totally speechless.

Sunako began to grow concerned as she say Kyohei's face turn from fuming angry, to almost sad.

"Kyohei, are you ok? You know you can tell me anything…right?"

Sunako leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder. This only made Kyohei more nervous, he could feel how close she was to him, and it was almost unbearable

Kyohei looked up at Sunako's face, which was about six inches away from his.

Sunako gave him a warm smile, and Kyohei just stared into the abyss of her beautiful eyes.

Then without thinking, Kyohei grabbed Sunako's arm that resided on his right.

"Key…Kyohei…what are ya…"

Before Sunako or Kyohei even knew what was happening, Kyohei was tugging Sunako straight to him, and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

It happened so fast that Sunako had no time to register what was happening. Kyohei pulled away about 10 seconds later leaving Sunako shocked.

Kyohei then realized what he had just done. His heart felt like it dropped into his stomach, as Sunako just stared at him blankly.

"Kyohei…?" Sunako said with confusion in her voice

"I…I…gotta go" Kyohei stuttered out never once making direct eye contact with Sunako, and he bolted out the door.

Now we have caught up to where we first started off; the door flung open, psycho playing in the background, and Sunako just sitting in a total state of confusion.

After a good 15 minutes she turned to her friend Josephine.

"I don't think this say could get anymore weirder." She said burying her face in her hands and heaving a heavy sigh, before getting up and walking out her door. Gently closing it behind her.

* * *

**ok well ther you have it.**

**I've begun writing chapter 5**

**but I have to go back to school tomorrow.**

**so don't et your hopes up.**

**R&R**


	5. Falling Apart

**Rescue Me**

**By Bunni16**

Kyohei rushed into his room and slammed the door, he was so upset with himself! How could he be so stupid to…to kiss her! He couldn't even think of it, it just brought himself embarassment and made him even more angry.

"I'm such a dumbass!" he screamed as he punched the wall leaving a small dent.

He knocked over a chair as he plopped down on his bed burying his face in his hands and sighing out of pure frustration with his actions.

Downstairs the guys had been watching t.v. when Yuki heard the loud banging upstairs.

"guys…do you hear that?" yuki interjected

_**BANG**_

_**CRASH**_

There was a long pause before both Ranmaru and Takenaga both nodded indicating they heard nothing,the truth is they both heard the lud ruckuss from Kyohei's room but were to emersed in their show to give a crap.

Yuki gave them both a look of dibelif.

"guys..seriously is sounds bad, we have to go see what's wrong!" Yuki pleaded grabbing the remote and turning off the tv

"Hey!" the two yelled

"we were watcing that!" Ranmaru pouted.

_**BANG**_

"come on seriously we need to go see whats wong." Yuki said pulling Ranmaru from his seat

"Yuki is right we should go see what the commotion is all about" Takenaga said nodding and they head up the stairs.

* * *

Sorry for the utter shortness of this chapter but I've got more I just still have this little thing called my life to get back too, but I will type more tonight and update later or maybe tomorrow.

please **R&R**


	6. The Meltdown

Hello,

see I am making up for not updating in 4 months and for my short last chapter.

Don't you love this?? haha Well I hope you can enjoy it.

Chapter 7 in half writting so get excited!

* * *

**Rescue Me**

**By Bunni16**

Outside Kyohei's door the boys had their ears pressed against the door trying to listen intently to the patron inside.

"What do you think could've happened?" Takenaga asked with concern.

"Maybe a little lovers' quarrel." Ranmaru replied with a coy grin on his face.

Takenaga rolled his eyes in response, taking his ear off the door.

"This is going nowhere." He said "he's obviously done punching things it's been silent for almost 5 minutes."

"Well, someone should go in and check on him." Yuki stated, "He could have hurt himself!"

"Or maybe him and Sunako were having a little fun" Ranmaru giggled nudging Yuki, "If you catch my drift." Yuki's face began turning bright red at Ranmaru words.

"Seriously someone needs to check on him." Yuki finally spoke out, his face returning to its normal coloring.

Ranmaru and Takenaga looked at each other and then back at Yuki with a devilish grin.

Realizing what they were getting at Yuki whined

"Awww! Come on guys! He's so scary when he's angry!" he cried out in desperate attempt to sway them.

"But Yuki no one can get mad at you! You're too cute and innocent!" Takenaga said grabbing Yuki's shoulder.

"Yeah and besides, you are the one that dragged us up here! And I have too many lovely ladies to entertain. I can't have my face getting damaged" Ranmaru stated grabbing Yuki's other shoulder and pushing him towards the door.

"B…b…but guys!" Yuki let out his last plea before Takenaga opened the door and shoved Yuki inside, and shutting it behind him.

Yuki scrambled to try and break out of the room after he had been so rudely shoved in, but he found that Ranmaru and Takenaga had a hard hold on it.

Realizing there was no hope for escape Yuki scanned the room and found Kyohei's staring straight at him from his bed, with a look that could frighten even the toughest on men.

"Uhh hey Kyohei's? I heard some loud noised, and I came to see if you were alirght…" Yuki started timidly as he walked towards Kyohei.

"What do you care?!" Kyohei spat with more anger than Yuki expected and he was slightly taken a back, and somewhat hurt by his tone.

"Well what I mean to say Kyohei is that I'm worried and I wanted to make sure you were alirght, I'm just trying to help…" Yuki pleaded as he looked Kyohei in the eyes, but was greeted by his stone cold look.

"Oh yea? Well I am doing frickin fantastic! I'm perfectly happy! So happy in fact I think I want to bake a cake or maybe better yet I'll go plant to FRICKIN ROSES!" Kyohei retorted as the sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

Yuki just stared at him with tears almost in his eyes.

"Well...What are you waiting for?! Get the HELL outta my room!"

Poor Yuki was so shocked he sat there for about 5 seconds before retorting.

"You know Kyohei...you can be a real Asshole sometimes!"

And with that Yuki stormed out the door, knocking Ranmaru and Takenaga over from their spots at the door. And continued all the way to his room. As Ranmaru and Takenaga looked up from the floor they made eye contact with Kyohei ad received hit signature death glare.

"Uhh we were just leaving!" Ranmaru piped up pulling himself and Takenaga from the floor. As they ran off for fear of their lives.

Kyohei sighed getting up and closing his partially opened door, he turned out the lights and his room was lit only by the light of the full moon. He walked over and lay down on his bed, groaning and smacking himself in the head.

"Well…" he muttered "I'm just fucking everything up today aren't I?" he whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. For sleeping was the only way to escape the realities he had just unfolded for himself and others.

* * *

How was it?

I hope good enough I feel like it's not my best.

but I would like you reviews and opinions please.

**R&R**


	7. The Confrontation

Hi...

Sorry! I know I havn't updated in forever! and now Summer is on it's last week for me!

anyway let me just reitterate that I fully understand how it can take so long for someone to update.

I never understood how authors of fanfics could take so long to just update a new chapter! but now I do,

so anyone giving someone a hard time about updates needs to quit it! because it is actually harder than it may seem!

haha anyways here you go a new chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope it's long enough for you!

thanks,

Melissa

* * *

**Rescue Me**

**By Bunni 16**

Unbeknownst to Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru as they returned to their rooms dejectedly, was that Sunako had been watching the whole interaction safely hidden. As she saw the three boys trudge off, she slowly made her way from hiding and over to Kyohei's door.

She paused with her hand on the knob. She wasn't sure whether or not to go in, after a couple of minutes she softly knocked. Silence answered her knocks, after a minute she decided to take her chances and go ahead inside. As she slowly entered the room her eyes scanned every inch of the room searching for a sign of life. Her eyes grazed over a figure on the bed.

Kyohei lay there, obviously asleep. He looked so peaceful, and beautiful. Sunako quickly shook those thoughts from her head as she made her way towards Kyohei's bed. As she sat down on the edge of his bed, she watched him sleep for a bit.

"Why do you cause me so much confusion?" she whispered leaning forward and brushing a strand of hair from his face.

The peaceful moment was soon interrupted as Kyohei stirred in his sleep. Sunako reacted by quickly pulling her hand away and scooting a little towards the end of the bed.

Kyohei blinked a couple times, as he noticed Sunako staring straight at him. He rubbed his eyes just to make sure he still wasn't asleep, and when his hands left his face, her stare was still on him.

"…Sorry…uhm I just wanted to make sure you were ok…?"

Kyohei just stared at her still looking as confused as ever.

"Yeah…uh…I'm fine, just tired." He muttered getting up from his bed, heading towards her window.

An awkward silence flooded the room, it almost seemed to be drowning Sunako, she felt it hard to breathe and hard to think. Both knew there was something that needed to be said, but were too afraid to say it. Kyohei just continued to stare out the window, and Sunako just sat on the bed.

Finally Sunako mustered up enough courage to speak.

"So…about earlier...I…well…"Sunako began stammering.

"Forget it." Kyohei cut in very casually, never moving from his stance at the window. Confused Sunako just stared at his back with a puzzled expression, not really knowing how to respond.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kyohei continued curtly as he moved from his position to turn and face Sunako. His stern gaze meeting her confused one, at this Sunako stood from her position. Feeling somewhat angry that Kyohei was acting so nonchalantly about the whole situation.

"You can't just act like it never happened..." Sunako retorted her voice slowly going from calm to irate.

Kyohei was slightly taken aback by Sunako's obvious irritation with him. All he wanted was for her to leave! He was too confused and flustered to deal with this right now. Why couldn't she just forget about it like she used to. I mean it wasn't the first time that they'd kissed! Why was now so different? He just wanted to sleep this whole misfortunate confession of his feeling off.

"…well?! Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to explain yourself to me?!" Sunako's tone had gone way above irritation and too straight anger, and demanding! Tearing Kyohei from his thoughts.

"…listen…It was nothing, ok?" he stated with the upmost sincerity, he was just hoping she would forget about and, maybe even hit him! He didn't care whatever got her out of his room faster. But Sunako wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer.

"Oh so now you just go around kissing people for no damn reason!?" Sunako's anger was obvious as she went straight up to Kyohei their faces almost inches away. She wasn't quite sure why she was feeling this way, the anger and sadness were all new to her in this sort of setting. Sure she knew he feeling for Kyohei had progressed since their earlier days together, he'd even kissed he a couple times before this one! But for some reason it all felt different, this time she felt a spark…Or something she wasn't quite sure exactly what it was! This was just all so confusing and frustrating, and the things she kept saying were just rolling out of her mouth, before she could even think them through.

Kyohei on the other hand just sat there utterly confused and shocked and…well he didn't know what! Sunako's outbursts had caught him totally off guard. He assumed she'd come in here, yell at him a bit maybe even slap him then be on her way, and things would go back to normal. He just didn't understand her reaction…AT ALL! Sure he knew how he felt about her, he'd thought of her in a more romantic way for quite some time…but the possibility that she might feel the same for him had never crossed his mind. Therefore deciding that the best way to deal with this situation was to treat Sunako coldly and then she'd leave and be none the wiser!

"Seriously it was nothing! What is the big deal here? Can you just leave; I mean you already woke me up…" Kyohei retorted finally. Their faces were still dangerously close, and he could see the flame ignite in Sunako's eyes showing that his course of action was not the smartest, and he immediately regretted choosing that method.

"You know what Kyohei?!...FUCK YOU!" her eyes seemed to turn into dangers as she never moved from her spot close to him.

"…eh…excuse me?" Kyohei stuttered out, the outburst had completely caught him off guard, much like many of Sunako's methods of retaliation during their argument.

She let out a small 'heh' as she backed away from him "you heard me…" she said slowly backing up from him. Which just pissed Kyohei off and he advanced towards her.

"…No…I'm not quite sure that I did." He said though his clenched teeth.

Sunako didn't like the feeling of Kyohei challenging her, especially after he was being so ridiculous and basically started the whole argument! She was at the end of her rope, and her anger just kept bubbling, all of her sadness seemed to dissipate as the anger just flowed through her.

"I said…FUCK YOU!" she shouted poking Kyohei hard in the chest. "In fact!" she yelled some more giving Kyohei a hard shove and throwing her hands in the air. "Fuck this whole house!" she said making her way towards the door.

The room was silent for a moment as if Sunako was waiting for Kyohei to change her mind for her, and make her forgive him. But nothing greeted her silent plea. Just the sound of breathing filled the room. Kyohei was literally in shock he couldn't speak or even move he just stood frozen staring at Sunako.

"You know what!? I'm OUTTA here!" she shouted slamming Kyohei's door on her way out.

The sound of the door seemed to trigger the trance Kyohei was in; he blinked a few times still not fully registering what had just happened. He sat down on his bed, feeling a raging headache coming on. There were just so many thoughts running through his mind and he needed to sort through them, but was it too late?

* * *

There you have it, some what of a cliff hanger? I suppose haha.

well obviously these two just need to stop being so stubborn! and get toghether!

but if it were that easy then they wouldn't be the characters Sunako & Kyohei we all love so much!

anyways thanks for reading!

**R&R**


	8. Confusion and Realizations

Hello to all my fans haha, I actually updated in a decent amount of time! Aren't you proud of me?

Well I just started college on Monday so you are lucky I got this chapter done before the work starts pilling on.

In case some of you were wondering what the hell ever happened to Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga? Have no fear!

They make an appearence in this chapter! Yay! And let me just say thanks for the people who take the time and review my story.

As a writer that really pushes me to update faster, knowing there are people out there enjoying my story and waiting to see what happens next.

It also has made me review almost every fanfic I read, as long I like it of course. because now I know how important those review are to the writer.

well anyway there are my begining chapter ramblings!

enjoy!

* * *

**Rescue Me**

**by: Bunni16**

Sunako slammed her door as she rushed in. She was angry, sad, & just plain confused! Her face was flustered, her palms were sweating, and her breathing was heavy. Light headedness crept upon her as she let out and angry sigh collapsing on her bed, face buried in her pillow. She just needed to get out of this house! It felt as if the walls were suffocating her with all the millions of questions that they held. It was driving her insane, and she was beginning to fear what would become of her if she stayed even one second longer.

Sunako lifted her head from her pillow, after letting a few screams let lose in it. As she sat up she glanced around the room. Her mind felt blank and almost numb. As if she was just watching herself stare no thoughts were going through her mind…everything was just silent. Then she felt something wet on her cheek. Confused she lifted her hands to wipe it off, realizing she was crying, or rather the tears were just pouring out of her sockets unwillingly.

"What are you doing to me…?" she whispered harshly.

Then as if suddenly realizing the answer to every question she had been asking herself that night she rolled off her bed and headed into the bathroom. As she glanced up at her tear stained face it looked almost foreign to her. As if the face that was staring back at her was not her own or just a form of herself she had never seen or been able to let out.

Anger started to build inside her again, overpowering the sadness. Letting someone get the best of her emotions was something she hated to let happen, and yet Kyohei had always managed to do it with ease. But she knew why, why he could so easily break her barriers, and why he was getting the best of her right now. She was in fact…in love with Kyohei! Looking at her reflection she rolled her eyes knowing that it meant only one thing.

She **DEFINATLY** had to get out of here.

**-Kyohei's room-**

Kyohei was so dumbstruck at this moment. He just lay in his bed debating question upon question in his mind. Not really accomplishing anything in the process. 'should he go after her her?', 'should he ignore the whole thing?', or maybe he should just go march up to her right now, spill his guts, kiss her, and then everyone can live happily after?'. He shook his head at his own thoughts 'if only if were so simple.'

He gave out a long heavy sigh. Thoughts continued to race through his head and he was beginning to grow more and more frustrated!

"FUCK!" he then shouted throwing the nearest pillow against the wall. This whole thing was bullshit! Pure bullshit! And yet…it was his entire fault. He was the one that kissed her, and he was the one that wanted her…so why couldn't he just admit that? What was in his way? He chuckled a bit, thinking of Sunako and him living in a little house with a white picket fence, and acting all lovey dovey. It seemed downright ridiculous! And totally outlandish! Yet…he found himself never wanting anything so much.

This was not sitting well with his already growing headache, and his body ached for sleep. Then to make matters worse his stomach began to growl.

"Really…of all the things, now I'm starving!" he gave a frustrated noise as he stood up from his bed, heading out of his room towards the way of the kitchen to appease his hunger. Maybe then he could think a bit clearer.

**-Downstairs-**

Ranmaru, Yuki, and Takenaga were all sitting in the living area next to the stairs watching TV. Though their attentions for the past hour had been on the argument, which had erupted between their two housemates. Though the exact words couldn't be heard, the muffled screams and shouts could.

"What do you think is going on up there?" Yuki pondered curiously as he turned to look innocently at his two other friends.

"I'm not sure…but it sounds bad." Takenaga offered with a worried expression, frowning slightly at the stairs.

Ranmaru looked at both of the other boys, and a mischievous grin began to spread across his face.

"…or it could mean something good" he said chucking perversely, winking at the two other boys.

Takenaga responded by throwing a pillow into Ranmaru's face.

"Must you always be so uncouth?" Takenaga said calmly. Ranmaru gave him a glare and went back to listening to the argument.

Suddenly there was a loud slam, and then quiet. The three boys stared from the stairs to at each other. The seriousness of the silence crept over the room, making the vibe feel very uneasy.

Then Ranmaru broke the silence…

"Maybe…she killed him?" he offered causing Yuki to fall from his seat and earning a slap on the back of the head from Takenaga.

"Really Ranmaru?" Takenaga asked as if not even believing his friend was capable of being so rude, or stupid. He just rolled his eyes as he stood behind him.

"OW!" he yelped. "What was that even for?!" he began to rub the back of his head.

"For saying stupid things." He retorted. "Now come on let's go and see if there really is any damage that needs to be cleared up." He motioned at his two friends to follow him as he ascended up the steps. 'And hopefully Ranmaru is wrong' Takenaga thought as he continued up the flight.

* * *

there you have it! Chapter 8 hot off the presses! Haha

As always I will reiterate;

PLEASE

**R&R**

Oh and thanks to these reviewers;

**Mya84**** -yes he is pretty stupid, but I may have made him even more so for this fanfic haha.**

**Johonna Marie**

**Scherherazade**

**iryna**

**anitsirhc**** - well they are both very stubborn chracters, so I guess I'm doing well with that! haha**

**kawaiighurl**** - woo that means I'm doing something right! thank you!**

I know for a fact that there are more people reading this then that are reviewing, because I get alerts of people adding this to their fav stories, or their story alerts! So come on and start reviewinf my story! I thrive for your opinions!

For instance can you tell me how I'm doing so far on the chracter development? let me know if you think they are too OOC!

That is all, hope you enjoyed!


	9. The Trio Intervenes

**OMG HELLO~**

**haha I know it's been what? A YEAR? since I updated this story, and I'm sorry to whoever was actually reading this...**

**I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update, especially if you really enjoy their story. Not that I'm saying my story is amazing but hey someone might think it is? lol**

**anyway I got the inspiration to update from reading another authors story, and I keep begging them to update. Then I thought wow I'm so hypocritical I haven't updated my story in a year and here I am begging this person to update.**

**Long story short I found my binder that had this story written in it and I actually already had this chapter written out so I just typed it up, I also have half of chapter 10 written as well. I will try it actually JUST FINISH this story so I can feel less bad about complaining when authors never update.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Just as the three boys had reached the top of the stairs, kyouhei ran smack into them, who happened to be on his way down.

"What the hell….?" Kyouhei grunted as he lay on the floor rubbing his head. Opening his eyes he looked up to the perpetrator that caused him to fall, and immediately rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for their bull shit right now.

"Kyouhei!" they all yelled as he rose up from his fallen position.

"What...what are you doing?" Yuki stammered out giving a unique smile. He was trying to get to the subject of Sunako in a roundabout way. He hated asking direct questions.

Kyouhei was obviously already wise to their plot. He gave them all an odd look then spoke "I'm heading down to the kitchen for a snack." Then he tried to move forward on his venture but was immediately blocked by Ranmaru which lead him to give an annoyed sigh.

"…so where's Sunako?" Ranmaru asked with his usual crafty look.

There is! Kyouhei thought, he knew they were trying to get him to speak about Sunako why else would they be acting so oddly? But he DAMN sure did not feel like explaining himself or the odd/aggravating situation he was in right now! All he wanted was to soothe his growling stomach with a snack, sleep, and then deal with everything in the morning.

"Kyouhei….?" Ranmaru said while waving his hands in front of kyouhei's eyes, overtly snapping him out of his thoughts, "You have yet to answer my question…" god kyouhei hated the way Ranmaru spoke to him sometimes! His tone just pissed him off more.

"I dunno! Probably in her room, I don't really give a damn where she is so don't ask me!" That was a lie Kyouhei knew it, and so did the rest of his housemates. Kyouhei again tried to sneak past the boys.

This time Takenaga was the one to block his way, Kyouhei was REALLY getting tired of this shit!

"Well I think we should all go check just to be sure." He said sternly giving Kyouhei a serious look.

WHY couldn't he just be left alone? He thought. Something was definitely up with the trio, then he realized it, they must have heard his and Sunako's argument, and were trying to get him to apologize. They obviously didn't hear the contents of the conversation or else they'd know that it was something that shouldn't be delved into at this moment. He thought of how he'd kissed her, and how upset she looked when they were in his room. DAMMIT he mentally cursed at himself as the whole argument seemed to flash back into his mind.

"Listen, I'm really NOT in the mood you guys, I have a splitting headache I'm hungry and I just want to go to bed! How about you all stick your nose in my business tomorrow? OK?" he practically yelled, shoving Takenaga from his path and beginning to move to the top of the stairs, but Yuki got in his way. Frustrated beyond belief Kyouhei couldn't help but yell curses at the smaller boy. Just then the usually timid Yuki retorted,

"It's only ten PM Kyouhei! Your rudeness has gone way too far this time! I just know you've done something horrible to Sunako we could hear the commotion in the living room! Now we are going to Sunako's room to check on her, and YOU are going to apologize for whatever stupid and idiotic thing you said to her!" Yuki shouted poking kyouhei in the chest, with tears almost in his eyes, there was a special spot in his heart for Sunako, there was in everybody's, but Yuki really took other peoples pain onto himself and sometimes he really felt bad for Sunako having to put up with the brute kyouhei.

Everyone was silent for a moment just from the pure shock of the situation. Never had they seen Yuki act out with such anger, even Yuki looked surprised at his sudden outburst. Kyouhei gave a sigh there was really no getting out of this he would just have to go face Sunako for the second time this evening and hopefully he wouldn't get his head chopped off.

After the long silence Kyouhei finally spoke up.

"Well can I at least get my snack first?" he tried to bargain desperately

"NO!" they all screamed at him pushing Kyouhei towards Sunako's room.

Could he ever catch a break? He wondered as the neared her room.

* * *

**There you have it! I actually can't even remeber what the fight between Sunako and Kyouhei was about soo maybe I should go back and read my own story so I can finish writing the next chapter xD**

**anyway **

**PLEASE**

**R&R**

**-Meli  
**


	10. Kyouhei's Therapy Session

**Hello~**

**I'm updating once again! haha I just really want to have this story finished as I stated in chapter 9. I think I'm about 2 or 3 chapters away from making that happen. Anyway I hope people are enjoying it. and sorry for taking so long to update! **

**I'd like to say happy birthday to **iryna **thanks for the review and hope you have/had a great birthday!**

**Also I realized in the last chapter I didn't format it like the others and I'm too lazy to go change it so whatevss! **

* * *

_**Rescue Me**_

_By Bunni 16_

The door stared back at Kyouhei ominously; he couldn't help but feel like he was knocking on the door of certain death.

"Well go on Kyouhei! The door isn't going to bite you!" Takenaga whispered loudly giving his back a light shove. Kyouhei just let out a long sigh and with his hands shaking he knocked lightly. After waiting a couple of seconds there still wasn't an answer. Kyouhei turned to face the boys.

"Well! It seems like she's asleep, I wouldn't want to wake her y'know…" Kyouhei was just great with three blank disbelieving stares. He sighed again.

"Dammit you guys!" he yelled ruffling his hair.

Turning back towards Sunako's door he knocked a bit louder this time. His stomach was twisting in knots he had never felt so unnerved before. Still his knocks were greeted with silence. _'Wow she really must be pissed at me…"_ he thought sadly remembering Sunako's words. They really had cut him to the core and were affecting him a lot more than he wanted them to. He figured he deserved this though; he had handled the situation very poorly. He turned back towards the boys the sadness written on his face as he looked towards the floor.

"Guys…I really don't think she's going to answer…" he looked up but avoided all forms of eye contact he hated it when he saw sympathy in the other's eyes it made him feel weak and totally exposed. He always tried to keep up his brute attitude but right now it was really hard. Even though Kyouhei was trying his best to hide the hurt he was feeling the boys immediately noticed it. They started to become even more concerned with the situation.

"Kyouhei…" Yuki said in a soft tone putting his hand on Kyouhei's right shoulder "maybe you should just tell us what happened, and we'll try our best to help you out!" He gave his usual happy go lucky smile to Kyouhei and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah Kyouhei, you know we are always here for you." Takenaga chimed in as well.

"Seriously! I am the master of all romantic dealings and if you are having a little lover's quarrel I would gladly help you through it!" Ranmaru stated dramatically waving his hands around and flashing a smile towards Kyouhei.

Kyouhei couldn't help but laugh at Ranmaru's dramatic attitude. He really was happy to have such great friends by his side, although he didn't always show it he loved them all as if they were brothers. Maybe he should just talk to them. It might help to get this off his chest.

"I guess it can't be helped…" he stated in exasperation to the others. I t really was best to just tell them and save him the trouble later. Besides it seemed as though Sunako was perfectly content in not speaking to him any further that night.

"Let's all go downstairs and we can see what sort of a mess you've gotten yourself into this time." Takenaga joked trying to lighten the serious mood that had been cast over the boys. He put his arm around Kyouhei as he laughed lightly and they headed down towards the living area. Kyouhei just smiled they usually weren't like this which each other but when one of them was hurt or needed help each one was always there for the other. It really was like a big family, not excluding Sunako she was a part of it too. As they walked Kyouhei explained what happened, from his planned confession to his spontaneous kiss. He even talked about Sunako coming back to check on him, and how he told her the kiss meant nothing…god hearing himself say that made him realize how incredibly stupid that was. Finally they were all seated on the couches. He had reached the part in his story when Sunako blew up on him. He hated remembering it, her words cut him deep.

"And then she…." He trailed off playing the scene in his head. He looked down at the floor; he really didn't feel like saying her words out loud. The silence engulfed the room again and the other three boys just looked at each other not sure what to say.

"Kyouhei I think if you just apologize to Sunako, and tell her how you really feel everything will smooth over." Takenaga stated after noticing how uncomfortable Kyouhei was getting. Despite Takenaga's kind words Kyouhei seriously doubted a simply apology would fix the situation this time. Then Yuki decided to add something.

"Yeah! I mean she obviously cares about you! If she didn't she wouldn't have come to your room to check on you, don't you see that Kyouhei? I'd guarantee that she's shares your feelings if you'd only just let them out!" he sounded like he was almost pleading with Kyouhei, and his eyes showed nothing but care and compassion for him, and Sunako.

"I really don't think that it'll be that easy this time…I REALLY fucked things up." He gave what felt like the 1000th exasperated sigh of the evening and ran his fingers through his hair.

"…well what else happened?" Ranmaru said finally.

"She….she…yelled at me." He answered.

The three boys looked around dumbfounded.

"Doesn't she always yell at you though…?" Yuki stated with a hint of confusion. He's definitely heard them yell at each other on multiple occasions. It was something everyone had gotten used to.

"Yeah but this time she REALLY let me have it…" he finally confessed

"What exactly did she say…?" Takenaga was trying his best to coax the answers out of Kyouhei.

"She said I was an asshole and basically told me to fuck off, I mean I have never seen her so angry before!" He explained.

"Wow Kyouhei..." Ranmaru began "you really are a DUMBASS!" Ranmaru shouted the last part out.

"Ranmaru!" Yuki exclaimed.

"NO seriously! You need to man up and tell Sunako how you really feel, and stop acting like a school yard bully!" he went on.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Kyouhei responded in a low growling voice standing up from his seat.

"You heard me! You go around kissing poor Sunako then telling her it means nothing? No wonder she blew up at you, you are the king of mixed signals! I'd tell you to go fuck yourself too if I was her! She finally just got tired of your bullshit! And I for one do not blame her! You don't even deserve her!" Ranmaru finished with his rant and was not standing up almost out of breath from yelling. The whole room was silent; Yuki and Takenaga just stared in wait to see how Kyouhei would respond. But just then he did something unexpected, he sat down.

"I know…" Kyouhei almost whispered. Sunako's words were running through his head. Then all of a sudden a thought struck him from something Sunako said earlier. He immediately jumped from his seat with a panicked look on his face.

"She couldn't have…" he spoke almost to himself.

The three boys were both very confused and Ranmaru was still standing in his yelling position.

"What's going on Kyouhei" Takenaga finally spoke up.

Before Takenaga could finish his question Kyouhei was already dashing towards the stairs. He hoped he was wrong about what he was thinking, but it all made perfect sense!

'_Fuck you, and you know what else? Fuck this house! I'm outta here!'_

_

* * *

_

**There ya have it! Chapter 10 is completed!**

**What happened to Sunako? **

**You'll have to find out in Chapter 11! haha I know Sunako really hasn't been apart of this story for awhile but trust me she'll make an appearance next chapter!**

**-Meli  
**


	11. Overreacting

**Here's a new chapter! hurray!**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm so lazy because I actually have most of this storry written on paper I just never want to take the time to type it out on word -_-;; forgive me! As always please R&R because that motivates me to write, and helps me with my writing.**

**that is all~  
**

* * *

**Rescue Me**

**by: bunni16**

Kyouhei burst through Sunako's door; the other three were trailing close behind him completely confused as to what was happening. They shouted at Kyouhei as he barreled through Sunako's door, but he had them tuned out. His thoughts were on only one thing as he tore through Sunako's sheets, and checked every possible hiding spot in her room. To his horror, his hunch had been completely spot on. Sunako was gone

"What's going on Kyouhei? Have you gone mad?" Takenaga yelled from the door way.

Kyouhei didn't respond he just looked around the room running his hands through his hair in frustration. His mind was running a mile a minute, where could she be? Was she ok? Of course she's ok! He argued with himself she's tough! Would he ever see her again? All these ideas invaded his thoughts as he stand in Sunako's now mess of a room.

"Shit!" he finally cursed out loud kicking her bed post.

The other boys just watched the scene before them Yuki started to get worried about what happened to Sunako as did the other boys.

"Sunako ran away and it's my entire fault!" Kyouhei yelled again, this time looking at the other three boys in the door way.

"Well…duh" Ranmaru replied

Kyouhei was about to his limit with Ranmaru and his smart ass comments and as if reading Kyouhei's thoughts Takenaga interjected before a brawl ensued.

"Guys! Sunako is gone, and out wandering around alone! This is not the time to have a fight!" Kyouhei's face turned away he really felt foolish for letting Ranmaru get the best of him, and for acting like such an idiot in front of pretty much everyone. This whole day he was acting so uncharacteristically, but that was what Sunako did to him sometimes.

"Your right, let's split up and look for her, she couldn't have gotten too far." Kyouhei was about half way out the door as he shouted to the others. He hoped that he'd be the first one to find her, and perhaps fix this mess.

The other three just stood there shaking their heads.

"Well it really is never a dull moment living with those two." Ranmaru piped up.

Yuki just gave him an angry stare, "Ranmaru! This is serious Sunako has run away! We need to go find her! She's probably all alone out there wandering the streets, and thinks nobody cares about her right now!" Yuki shouted his eyes tearing up as we waved his arms around in front of Ranmaru.

As that scene was unfolding Takenaga spotted a piece of paper that a carelessly been tossed on the floor probably through Kyouhei's earlier raid. His eye widened as he read the contents of the note.

"Hey guys…" Takenaga said interrupting Yuki from his heart felt rant about friendship, love, and rainbows or something of that nature. "I found this on the floor." He handed the piece of paper over to Yuki, and Ranmaru read it over his shoulder. Ranmaru let out a small laugh as he finished reading, and Yuki looked shocked.

"Do you think we should tell Kyouhei?" Yuki questioned

"I say we let him feel heroic and then they can have sweet, sweet make up sex in a alley way somewhere~~" Ranmaru grinned

Yuki looked shocked and his face turned red at the idea, while Takenaga quite frankly wasn't even surprised at his roommates' uncouthness anymore.

"Ranmaru! That's perverted!" Yuki yelled shaking his head.

"Whatever, they could both benefit from it! I'm just saying, all that tension between the two it's almost guaranteed the sex would be great!" He continued

Yuki looked positively mortified, and still Takenaga just stood rolling his eyes.

"You guys are so lame, I'm going to bed, and I need my beauty sleep." Ranmaru sauntered out of the room, leaving Yuki still completely red faced.

"Come on Yuki, we can go wait for them to get back in the living room." Takenaga's words finally broke Yuki from his shock. "I'm sure they'll be fine, so don't worry."

Yuki nodded and followed Takenaga out of Sunako's room and down to the living room. Leaving the paper he had been reading on the dresser.

_Hi guys, I know if one of you disturbs me in my sanctuary, which always happens, you will probably think I ran away. The truth is I just went for a walk, don't worry I'll be back soon._

_-Sunako_

_

* * *

_

**So Sunako didn't run away! YAY! haha well I didn't really like this chapter, writting wise I feel like it's not very good. but oh well! **

**Thoughts?**

**R&R so I know people are actually reading this! **


	12. Can't we just be honest?

**Whoo~~ **

**a double update from me**

**I like this chapter and I felt good about it as I wrote it so I'm expecting reviews before I wrap this story up!**

**please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Rescue Me**

**by: bunni16**

Sunako had been wandering around the courtyard for the past half an hour, she had no idea how vast the front yard actually was, and there was even a nice pond with a bench, next to one of the garden areas. It was kind of hidden further back to the left side of the mansion. She wondered how she had never found it before. She made a mental note that she must visit this spot again, at night of course. As she sat down on the bench facing the small pond, the breeze blew around her. Taking in a deep breath she tried to let herself relax and distress. It was about 5 minutes before Kyouhei invaded her thoughts. Sunako frowned at the idea of him.

"Stupid Kyouhei…" she groaned, looking down at her watch she noticed the time, 10:45pm, the boys would freak out if they found her empty room. Good thing she left the note. They should all be asleep by now, and the only one that usually bothered her at this time of night was Kyouhei. She thought of all the late night hang outs they've had, and how he really had become one of her closest friends over the years. She smiled, at the thought of when she first entered this house, Kyouhei had always seemed the brightest to her, and took her the longest to get used to, but once she was they became best friends. Sure the house mates would still do those crazy schemes to try and get them to hook up, but Kyouhei and her would just ignore it mostly and hide in her room watching horror movies and eating chocolate. She really had changed a lot in the past 2 years, mostly thanks to Kyouhei. He was the only one that accepted her for who she was just as she accepted him, not because of his looks, but because of himself. They really were a lot alike if you sat down and thought about it.

She sighed and realized she was crying again.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she just stared up at the moon, closing her eyes again and taking in the cool night air. She really did care about Kyouhei a lot more than she let on, perhaps she even loved him? The more she thought about it the more she knew that her feelings for Kyouhei were much deeper than that of friendship.

'_Too bad he doesn't know what he wants' _she thought going back to the scene in his room after the kissing incident. Maybe it was time for them both to just be honest with each other, because it was too emotionally draining for Sunako to lie to herself for much longer. And she'd be dammed if she let Kyouhei Takano control her feelings like this for much longer!

Kyouhei ran frantically around town looking for Sunako. He couldn't help but feel the twinge of guilt in his heart. It after all was his fault she had run off, and possibly gotten hurt. He cringed at the thought, they had been through so much together and he knew he loved her. Why then was it so difficult for him to express his feelings? Sure he'd kissed her plenty of time, but had always managed to fuck that up as well, tonight being one of the prime examples. Giving a frustrated sigh he looked down at his watch it was 12:15am he'd been searching for over an hour, and hadn't had any luck.

He decided it was best to turn back and check over the way he had come again, there was no way she could have gotten as far as he'd walked in such a short amount of time. Knowing Sunako if she didn't want to be found she surely wouldn't be, and that's what scared Kyouhei the most. He thought about calling her cell phone, but she rarely had it on her. He began his long trek back to the mansion, double checking all the locations he'd already been. He'd give anything to just see her safe again. He felt like such a sap thinking all these romantic things so suddenly. He was surprised at his own thoughts. Why did Sunako make him so crazy?

'_Uhhh because you love her!' _his subconscious seemed to yell back at him

"Oh yeah that's right" he stated out loud, "Oh great now I'm talking to myself." He continued as he reached the mansions long walk way to the front door. He should probably call Takenaga and tell him that he was already home.

Just as he was about to pull out his phone he got the urge to check around the mansions yard, maybe Sunako was hiding close by because she knew they'd never check here! Of course! Why hadn't he thought of that before? He decided to dial Takenaga.

"…hello…"a groggy voice answered on the other line.

"Takenaga? Is that you? Why do you sound like you've been sleeping? Where are you?"

"I fell asleep in the living room waiting for you and Sunako to get back…"

"Why the fuck are you at the mansion? I've been looking for Sunako for the past 2 hours! And you guys are at home sleeping?"

"Kyouhei, clam down…We found Sunako's note that you overlooked in her room after you stormed off, where she simply stated that she was going on a walk and for us not to worry. We were going to call you, but decided to just stay out of the situation." Takenaga stated with such a calming voice that Kyouhei found it hard to be angry with him.

"You still should have called me! Is she back yet?"

"No actually she hasn't returned yet…"

"That's a pretty damn long "walk" if you ask me! How do you know she just wasn't trying to throw us off her trail while she ran off to god knows where?" he was so furious with Takenaga right now.

"I really don't think that's the case, didn't you notice that she didn't even take Hiroshi, Akira, Josephine, or even John with her? No matter how much she's changed in the past two years she still treats them as he prized possessions. I'd say if she really was planning on making her escape they'd all be gone from her room, especially Hiroshi." Kyouhei hated how much sense Takenaga made and he felt stupid for not noticing such a major detail.

"Whatever…I'm going to check the yard before I come in, hopefully she's around here." Kyouhei hung up the phone and began to scan the yard. He thought of the place he'd go when he wanted to escape his rabid fan girls during the day. It was hidden to the side of the mansion behind trees and various bushes there was even a small pond. He thought that would be the best place to look for her and headed in that direction. As he found his way through the bushes he saw her, the moon contrasting with her skin making her almost glow. She really was beautiful, and he could not understand why she ever thought otherwise.

As he approached her still figure, he noticed that she was sleeping. Laughing to himself he brushed the strands of hair from her eyes, and started down at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and content, as if their argument from earlier had never even happened.

"Stupid girl…" he smiled and laughed, she would make him worry half to death about her running away then turn out to be only a few feet from home the whole time. He spoke softly to her "You can't just go running off like that…" the concern in his voice was potent

Considering everything that had happened that night he decided it was best not to wake her up. Leaning over he lifted her off the bench and carried her bridal style back towards the mansion's doors. As he walked he felt her snuggling into his chest, and it made his heart skip a beat. She'd probably kill him if she woke up, and he laughed at the idea.

Walking through the front door Takenaga and Yuki both looked up from their sitting positions, looking quite tired. Kyouhei noted that Ranmaru was absent and quite honestly was happy, because he was in no mood for his harassment. He gave a quick gesture to the two boys letting them know to be silent. And he made his way to her room.

Noticing the mess he made, in his flurry earlier he felt kind of stupid. How had he not seen her note, he looked over at the paper on her night stand and laughed at his obvious misunderstanding. Laying Sunako down on her bed, he noticed how she shivered from their loss of contact, and wished he could lie beside her, but he was pretty sure that was not the best idea tonight. Draping the sheets and comforters over her she quickly snuggled against them. He smiled, at how cute she was when she slept.

'_I feel like a stalker'_ he randomly thought, _'oh well'_

He looked over at the skull clock on her dresser it was almost 2am, luckily it was Friday, well technically it was now Saturday, so he could sleep in if he needed. He started to pick up the mess he had made, not wanting Sunako to be extra angry when she woke up in the morning. When he was finished he looked back at Sunako's sleeping figure.

Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead, and whispered a goodnight, but then hesitated as he was about to leave through the door.

"I love you…" he finally said it out loud, and he wished that he had the courage to say it to Sunako when she was conscious, but hey! He'd like to call it progress. He gently shut the door behind him and made his way to his room for some well deserved rest, totally ignoring Takenaga and Yuki who were waiting for him on the other side of Sunako's door.

"Guys just go to bed, I'm not in the mood to talk" he stated simply and went into his room.

Takenaga and Yuki just shrugged and departed into their own rooms, both thinking about how interesting tomorrow was going to be.

* * *

**There you go, I think the story has finally progressed to where I wanted it. **

**Please R&R so I know people are actually reading this, I greatly apperciate all review!**

**-Melissa**


	13. Deal With It

**So I've actually had this chapter plus the others on my computer for almost a year. I just want to look through them all and upload them so I can say I finished this story.**

**I'm way too lazy to fix everything though, since I looked through some of my old chapters and saw a lot of mistakes, but I'm just like WHATEVER I just want this story finished haha.**

* * *

Rescue Me

by: Bunni16

The sun light cascaded through the cracks of the blinds in Sunako's room. She still lay there sleeping soundly as if nothing had gone wrong the night before. Usually Kyouhei would have burst through the door by now complaining of hunger, and urging her to make him breakfast, he was somewhat of an alarm clock for her when she slept too late. Today though he decided it was best not to follow his daily routine, and stayed in his room, resulting in an over sleeping Sunako.

She stirred slowly in bed. Sitting up and gradually rubbing the sleep from her eyes while looking around her room. Then it hit her, why was she in her room? She never remembered coming back here…Last thing she remembered she was sitting out by the secret lake spot relaxing. Totally confused she looked down at the clock by her bed_ '12pm? I never sleep this late! Or rather, Kyouhei never lets me sleep this late…' _ Then she remembered Kyouhei, and what had happened the night before. Her head suddenly began to hurt and she just wanted to crawl back in bed.

The other three housemates had awoken at around 9am, and were patiently waiting in the dining room. Sunako never came down to make breakfast, and Kyouhei hadn't come down raging about how hungry he was.

"Do you think someone should go check on them?" Yuki questioned suddenly.

"I'm not sure…" Takenaga began "They may just want to be left alone at this point; I mean that was a pretty explosive fight last night."

"I agree with Takenaga, we should just give them their space for the time being." Ranmaru spoke up.

The sound of stomachs growling echoed throughout the room.

"Well maybe we should go out and get something to eat then!" Yuki laughed. The others agreed and soon departed.

Back in Kyouhei's room, he had been awake for quite some time already. Last night he could barely sleep. He was feeling way too many things at once to sleep peacefully. He looked over at his clock; it was almost one in the afternoon. He wondered what his other housemates were up to but he was too afraid to leave his room, and having to deal with Sunako. He got out of his bed and started to get dressed for the day.

'_Come on Kyouhei you can't just hide in your room forever! Be a man and deal with your problems! You know you love her, so just go in, apologize, and tell her!' _His subconscious was practically yelling at him all night, and he could barely stand it! He knew what he had to do though, and he might as well get it over with now.

Sunako had yet to leave her room. She wasn't really feeling that well, plus the emotional pain she was feeling wasn't making any of it better. She almost felt bad leaving the other three boys to starve, but it she needed to take care of herself first.

A random movie was playing on her TV as she lay there. She wasn't quite sure why she had even put it on because she hadn't watched one minute of it. Her mind was filled with too many thoughts, and on top of that she was sure she had a fever. A part of her was wishing she had stayed her original self and never of let Kyouhei get so close to her. Thinking back on their relationship she wasn't even sure when their being "close" had happened. Regardless it had, and she now knew that she had fallen for him.

Letting out and exasperated sigh she buried her face in her pillow. Why did it have to end up like this? Why did she have to fall for someone that would never return her feelings…AGAIN? What made her feel really stupid was after that kiss last night she almost believed Kyouhei might feel the same as her, but turned out 'it was nothing' according to him. Was she nothing to him in general? Did he just use her for her cooking, and movies? Had their friendship this whole time been something she thought was special, and he didn't?

She let out another angry sigh into the pillow before turning to her side. She was tired of thinking; all she wanted to do was sleep!

Kyouhei wandered the house…No one was around. _'They guys must've left'_ he thought. His stomach growled as he went towards the kitchen in search of food. When he opened the fridge he was greeted with nothing_. 'No left overs? That's weird' _Sunako usually always had leftovers when she made breakfast so the absence of them made it clear she had never made breakfast or even lunch. That also explained why the guys were nowhere to be found too.

"They could have asked me to go eat with them." He frowned as he heard his stomach growl again. He then began to feel something in the pit of his stomach besides hunger. Sunako still hadn't emerged from her room, and he knew it was his entire fault. He was really being a jackass about this whole situation and he knew it. Scratching his head furiously he let out a small yell.

He was going to stop running away from his problems and try and save whatever relationship he and Sunako had left. Even if it just meant being friends. He then turned and headed towards her room as the feeling in his stomach began to get worse.

* * *

**So as I said before hopefully this will be done soon because I have all the chapters but I just need to stop being lazy and upload them.**


	14. Apology

**I think there is one more chapter left because this one was well over 1000 words so I decided to split them up. That's why it may seem weird and abrupt at the end of this chapter, but I didn't want to have a 3000 word chapter, and have people get bored half way through reading.**

* * *

**Rescue me**

**by: bunni16**

Once again Kyouhei found himself face to face with Sunako's door. He would have usually burst in by now declaring she makes him food, and yet he found it hard to even gather the courage to knock. A million thoughts were running through his head;

'_did she hate him?', 'did she even want to see him?', 'was she planning his murder at this moment?'_ even though he was considering the worst he knew there was no more running away from this, he needed to face his problems head on! He took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

Silence.

He knocked a second time.

Silence again.

He began to worry that she may have run away again so he jiggled the handle of her door slightly. It was unlocked. Slowly he entered her dark room. _'Maybe this is a trap.'_ He couldn't help but think it was, she was rarely this silent when he entered her room uninvited. Cautiously he searched through the room expecting at any moment to be attacked by an enraged Sunako. Only then did he notice that her TV was on and playing a movie. The volume seemed to be almost at zero because he could barely hear it, and the only light, besides that, was the sun creeping underneath her black curtains. Kyouhei could see a lump over on the bed he assumed it was Sunako. He made his way over to her sleeping figure and felt a bit of déjà vu from last night. He really loved seeing her like this, even if he felt like a creep for watching her sleep.

Suddenly Sunako stirred in her sleep, and Kyouhei freaked out for a minute, if she found him like this, watching her sleep she may really get mad as if she wasn't mad enough at him. He was ready to bolt out of the room when he heard her groan. His attention was back on her face, and it seemed to be twisted in pain. Carefully he lifted his hand to touch her forehead and realized she was burning up! He began to feel even guiltier, and couldn't help but think it was his fault she ended up like this. Removing his hand from her forehead he went in search for some medicine or at least and icepack. He was probably the last person she wanted taking care of her, but he was the only one around, and he wasn't just going to leave her in that sort of condition.

Groaning Sunako blinked her eyes a few times. How long had she been asleep? She was sure she had slept well through breakfast and lunch, possibly even dinner. She really did feel like crap. Her head hurt, her throat was scratchy, and her nose was stuffy.

'_Why am I being punished like this?' _She couldn't help but think this was god's way of getting back at her for something.

She suddenly realized there was something cold on her forehead, and she reached up to touch it.

'_An icepack? How did this get here?'_ she became quite confused not remembering getting one, she sat up slowly taking the icepack in her hand and noticed her TV was also off. Someone must have come in to see her, and noticed she wasn't feeling well.

'_It was probably Yuki'_ She began to smile slightly he had always been overly worried about her, and even braved her "scary" room when he knew something was wrong with her. Although she wondered if any of the guys even knew what happened last night? Also that brings back the question of who put her in her bed? Kyouhei seemed to be the most obvious answer in her mind, and yet she refused to believe he would be so kind, especially after last night.

'_Stupid jerk! He doesn't care about anyone but himself' _her eyebrows knitted together as she thought more about Kyouhei and his insensitivity, but deep down in her hear she knew she was partially wrong.

Just then her door started to creak open, and someone's back was pushing through the opening blonde hair started to peak through the door. Sunako felt panic rise up in her, and she did the only thing she could think of at the time. Pretend to be asleep.

Kyouhei made his way back into Sunako's room carrying a tray with instant ramen, and some tea. Hey, he wasn't a very good cook, but he knew how to make instant ramen, and tea at the very least. Sunako seemed to still be asleep so he set the tray down on her nightstand and sat down on the side of her bed. He went up to feel her forehead again, and noticed the icepack had fallen off, but didn't think much of it. Her forehead was still warm, but not as bad as before.

Sunako almost jumped when she felt him touch her forehead. It felt so gentle, and it surprised her. She really hated fighting with Kyouhei, but she felt stupid if she just up and forgave him without him even apologizing! So she just lay there pretending to still sleep but then the sound of Kyouhei's voice caught her attention, and the feel of him brushing his hands through her hair was equally startling.

"I'm sorry Sunako, I'm so sorry." She heard him start his voice seemed to be filled with all sorts of emotions the most prominent one being regret. She felt his hand retreat from her and almost felt sad with the loss of contact. There was once again silence and she assumed it meant he had gone. So she slowly opened her eyes. Nobody was there just as she had thought, but her door was still slightly ajar. Glancing over to her nightstand she saw the tea and ramen, and couldn't help but smile. Kyouhei really was a good guy, and even though what he had done last night had hurt her, she wasn't willing to throw away their friendship, even if that's all it was, away because of that. Happily she sipped on some tea, and took the instant ramen cup, and began slurping down the noodles. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until then. As she happily ate her ramen and voice broke her attention away from the delicious treat.

"I see you're finally awake." It was Kyouhei. She glanced over at him and noticed he was looking everywhere but at her.

"Uhmm yeah, I…uh…Thank you for the ramen I assume you made it." She answered back in a small voice.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down.

An awkward silence filled the room, and only the sound of noodles slurping filled her room. Kyouhei got out of his seat and looked on her nightstand for something. When he found it he returned back to his seat. Sunako wasn't quite sure what he was doing because her vision remained straight ahead or on her ramen. She finally finished her food and set it back on the nightstand. Kyouhei's voice once again broke through the silence.

"Here you should take your temperature." He handed her the thermometer.

Silently she took it from him and placed it under her tongue, when it beeped she took it out and examined it.

"Only 99.9 degrees." She stated still in her quiet voice.

"That's good." he replied.

Then there was more silence. Sunako was about to scream because it was just too awkward to handle! The room felt like it was suffocating her. Here she was sitting up and looking straight ahead and he was sitting in a chair by her bed not speaking. Why was he still even here if he had nothing to say? _'Ok Sunako, maybe you just need to be the bigger person and speak up or else this is going to go NOWHERE.'_

"Listen…" she started but was cut off almost as soon as her mouth opened by Kyouhei suddenly speaking.

"I found this extra cold medicine in one of the cabinets. It should help you start to feel a bit better." He then took the small box out of his pocket and placed it on her nightstand, all the while keeping his eyes completely averted from hers.

Sunako found herself just utterly confused by what was going on. She didn't know whether she should be angry with him or thankful to him. Why was he making this so much harder by being nice to her!

Kyouhei knew he was making everything so much more awkward than it needed to be. He truly was just stalling for time, afraid of what was going to happen when he finally opened up conversation with her, and everything was finally out there, in the open. He lowered his head and stared at the floor. _'Just let me collect my thoughts a little longer…'_

And there was the long silence again.

Sunako stared at his lowered head. He seemed almost pitiful and, he seemed to be in deep thought. The fact of the matter was that Sunako knew he was sorry, and maybe he had just been "caught up in the moment" when he had kissed her last night, but dammit! It still hurt! And she wasn't sure of how to deal with her resolved feelings. He obviously didn't feel the same since he had acted so awkward afterwards. She almost wanted to embrace the silence a little longer…for fear that he might be trying to give her the "friend" speech. Kyouhei broke her free from her thoughts as she heard him begin to speak after what felt like an eternity.

"Sunako…" he started out slowly sounding a bit nervous as he raised his gaze to finally meet hers, and Sunako suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night." His eyes were filled with a hidden plea that only Sunako could probably understand, and she felt her heart almost sink into her chest. "…I'm really sorry." He bowed his head again as he finished speaking.

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**I know because I've already read it, but I like to prolong things (obviously) so we will see when the next one gets posted! haha**


	15. YOU!

**Rescue Me**

**by: bunni16**

She watched him, and knew, as she had before, that he was really sorry and she nodded like an idiot, as if he could see her. He raised his head once more seeing her staring at him still, and he continued apologizing thinking she wasn't buying it.

"I…I should have never treated you that way, after all this whole argument happened because of my stupidity…" he looked away from her as he spoke the last part almost softer than the rest. She couldn't take it anymore she just wanted this whole awkward moment to be over and for them to return being friends like usual even if that meant she had to keep her feelings at bay.

"I forgive you…"she said almost too softly to hear, but Kyouhei caught it and instantly looked back at her. She gave him a small smile, and he returned it with and even larger one.

"Thank you." He said as he moved his hand over her left one that was resting on the bed. She was a bit startled by his almost intimate gesture but she didn't really want to start anymore talks after it was finally over.

"There's one more thing I want to talk to you about…" The tone in Kyouhei's voice made Sunako become nervous again.

'_Here it comes!' _she thought, she was starting to become depressed knowing what Kyouhei was about to tell her. That he really loved her "as a friend" and they were just close "friends" The thoughts made her feel sick, and she never thought she'd be wishing for something more than friendship with Kyouhei Takano, and yet here she was! Getting depressed because he didn't return her feelings.

Noticing Sunako's sudden change in mood Kyouhei squeezed the hand he was grasping, bringing her back to reality.

"Are you not feeling well? Do you need something?" Kyouhei obviously mistook Sunako's mood change having to do with her illness.

"N-N-No…I'm just…" she began to trail off leaving Kyouhei confused and just watching her. She could feel tears forming their way in her eyes, and the weight of his stare was crushing her again! '_Dammit Sunako! Don't you dare cry! Just as everything was about to be fixed!' _but it was too late the tears were falling, and once again she felt like the stupidest person on earth, and quickly turned her head to the right away from him.

"Sunako…What's wrong?" Kyouhei felt stupid for asking, obviously she was still hurt by what he has said/done last night, and it tore him up inside. He wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to do it.

'_What's wrong?'_ Sunako chanted in her head was this guy really that dense! She was starting to get angry at everything, the fact that he was still there staring at her, that he was apologizing, that he didn't love her! There were so many things, and emotions that were coming back up that she thought had been buried long ago. It was like she was relapsing back into the depth of the darkness, and she began to cry harder. Twisting her whole body away from him and laying down facing the wall.

"Sunako I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong with you!" he said almost desperately.

This guy was really pissing her off and she could keep her mouth shut for much longer! He had to be the densest person in the whole world to keep bothering her about it!

"What's wrong?" she yelled/sobbed out still not turning to face him.

Kyouhei was shocked into silence; he wasn't sure what he had said to upset her THIS much. After all she had just forgiven him a few minutes ago!

"You're what's wrong!" she continued on "you make me feel things I don't want to feel! You make me feel sorry for you! You steal my food! You bother me when I want to be alone! You kiss me for no reason! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!" she finally screamed out, but instead of angry it came out more pitifully than she would have liked.

Kyouhei could feel his heart pounding in his chest. The silence had taken over the room again – and all that could be heard was the soft sobbing coming from Sunako's figure that was half buried in the blankets and facing away from him. He wasn't sure how to respond, but he knew he had to, or things would just keep escalating, but Sunako's voice began to speak again before he could.

"And worst of all…"Her voice was a lot softer now, but still full of sorrow."You made me love you."

* * *

***gasp!***

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	16. I Love You

**Rescue Me**

**By bunni16**

Kyouhei stared at Sunako's still crying figure. This wasn't the first time he has seen her vulnerable, but it was different this time. She seemed more fragile, and more like a…a girl? He wasn't sure, but it was so out of character for her to be like this. Then he remembered what she had just said. She loved him? She felt the same way as he did? The room was silent except for Sunako's light sobbing, and Kyouhei had no idea what to say or do! '_Tell her you feel the same way! You are an idiot!' _his conscious was trying to jump start his brain into thinking again!

Sunako lay in bed still turned completely away from Kyouhei unable to stop her crying. She could not believe that she just confessed her feelings for Kyouhei! Why did she go and mess up any sort of friendship they had! She was so stupid! It was still so quiet in the room. She figured Kyouhei must've left because he hadn't made any noise after she yelled at him, and that made her cry more as she buried her face into the pillow.

Suddenly she felt the pressure of someone sitting on the bed right on the spot beside her. A hand was on her back gently rubbing it in a soothing way. Sunako was so in shock, but the friendly gesture made her feel oddly at peace. Her cries became lower and lower until she was reduced to small sniffles. Once she had calmed down the person behind her, who she assumed was Kyouhei, stopped rubbing her back. The loss of his touch made her feel sad, and she became confused. She had just confessed to him and he hasn't even said one word to her, but he's still being so nice! _'Probably just his way of showing we are nothing more than friends.'_ Sunako's thoughts became anything but joyful.

The figure behind her was shifting positions, and she assumed he'd be getting up to leave. She still hasn't opened her eyes, or changed positions. She felt so stupid. Until an arm snaked around her waist, and she felt her back being pressed up against Kyouhei's body. Her gasp was imminent, and her eyes shot open. What could he possibly be doing? She made an attempt to wiggle out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened on her.

"Just stop." He said in a soft voice.

She stopped her movements and relaxed as much as she could. His tone of voice meant there was no joking around happening. Things were about to get serious.

"Listen…"he started to speak again, and she felt his breath on her ear as he moved close to it. Speaking in the tone of voice he only used when something was important. She has only heard him speak like this a few times and it made her nervous.

"You are very important to me." He paused his speech again. Kyouhei wasn't chickening out now! He was already this far! How could confessing to the woman you love be this hard? Especially when you know they return your feelings! He had to continue one before Sunako freaked out any more. Perhaps losing her back to the darkness or even deeper! If that's possible…

"You've grown to be one of my best friends. I treasure what we have more than anything else." He paused again.

Sunako was frozen in her spot on the bed. Everything he was saying just kept confusing her even more!

"I'm sorry this is all coming out so corny!" he felt like an idiot and she was probably laughing at him on the inside.

"Just spit it out." Sunako finally said in a deadpan tone. If she was going to be rejected she'd rather be rejected fast and get it over with!

Kyouhei was surprised to hear her speak, but she was right really needed to just spit it out!

"Sunako Nakahara…" he took a deep breath before her spoke again, and leaned close to her ear. "I love you." His tone was so tender, and soothing in her ear.

She couldn't believe it. Was this real? Was she really having some sort of feverish hallucination? Her body went rigid in his arms as her mind raced. The tears and sniffles ended, and she was just too shocked to even react. Until Kyouhei placed a soft kiss by her ear snapping her out of her daze. She wiggled in his arms causing him to let go of her, but keeping his position lying on his side. She then turned so she was facing him, finally getting a good look at his face. He smiled at her. And Sunako couldn't help but feel extreme joy. All these feelings seemed so out of character for her, and she felt like one of those giggling school girls, but she didn't care at that moment because Kyouhei loved her, and she loved him.

"Kyouhei…" she began surprised at the hoarseness and softness of her voice. She still wasn't feeling very well, and all this emotional agony she had just experienced wasn't helping her.

"Shhh…" Kyouhei put his hands to her face, brushing the stray hairs away, as he lay his palm on her forehead. "You still have a slight fever, you should rest. We can always talk about this later." He smiled at her again with his most dazzling smile.

Sunako was still shocked into silence by how kind Kyouhei was being to her. For being such a tough and rugged person, he could really be sweet sometimes.

Kissing her on the forehead Kyouhei made his move to leave and let her rest. Before he could fully get off the bed he felt Sunako tugging on his right hand, and he turned back towards her.

"Stay…please." She could barely keep her eyes open and she suddenly felt extremely tired, but she knew one thing, and that was she wanted Kyouhei to stay, and assure her this wasn't some sort of a dream.

"Ok." He smiled at her and settled back down on her bed pulling her close to him. She swore she had never felt more comfortable than she did in that moment, and sleep was quickly calling her name.

Kyouhei rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment they were sharing. After all that had happened in the past day, he was relieved to enjoy some silence that wasn't filed with heartache and pain, but with and understanding love.

"Kyouhei…" came Sunako's muffled voice interrupted the silence as she snuggled closer into Kyouhei's chest. "I really do love you." She managed to say before she dozed off.

Kyouhei smiled for what felt like the hundredth time and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. It was crazy. They'd come so far. From when Sunako first moved to now the change in their relationship has been drastic. He would have never imagined they'd end up like this, but he couldn't be happier. He wasn't sure how their relationship would progress from here, but he was excited to see. For once in his life Kyouhei could say he found genuine excitement about being with a girl.

He closed his eyes again taking in the peaceful silence, and enjoying the feel of Sunako in his arms. He began to get drowsy himself, but before he too drifted off into sleep he pulled the covers up around him and the sleeping girl.

"I love you too, Sunako Nakahara." He said before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips, and then settling back into a comfortable position before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**_I think I'm going to end it here._**

**_Unless I get an overwhelming request for one more chapter._**

**_thanks!_**


End file.
